


On the Road

by Aeruthin



Series: s3x19+ AU [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cami Lives AU, Fluff, Gen, Hayley and Cami raise Hope together after s3, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Hayley and Cami stop at a motel after having fled New Orleans, the sleeping bodies of the Mikaelsons hidden in their truck. How, Hayley wonders, are they ever going to explain this to Hope?
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Camille O'Connell
Series: s3x19+ AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890898
Kudos: 8





	On the Road

The big neon sign pierces through the dark, and Hayley jerks, her dazed mind clearing. They have been driving for hours, the darkness stretching endlessly around them, and exhaustion had settled over her like a heavy blanket.

Still, they had needed to put as much distance between them and the city limit of New Orleans as they could. Continuing on would be dangerous, though, and when she reaches the motel, Hayley leaves the main road.

The truck comes to a standstill, and next to her, Cami startles awake. She groans deeply and runs her hand over her eyes.

“Where are we?” she asks sluggishly.

“Far enough, I hope.”

Hayley sags down, completely drained. Tears leak into her eyes from sheer exhaustion, and she leans her head against the large steering wheel.

Hope stirs behind her, but luckily doesn’t wake. Klaus’ letter is safely tucked inside the backpack, but of course, Hope wouldn’t be able to read it for a while yet.

“How do I explain this to her?” Hayley whispers.

“You must tell her the truth.”

Hayley blinks, surprised at Cami’s harsh tone.

“I mean it, Hayley.”

Cami’s jaw is clenched as she stares outside the window.

“My family left me in the dark. And we both know how that turned out.”

She shakes her head.

“I used to wonder why they didn’t tell me. Why Sean was included but not me.”

She chuckles bitterly.

“Was it because he was a boy and I a girl? Was it because he was ten minutes older? I mean, we’re twins, so what does it matter, right?”

She takes a deep breath, a tear leaking down her cheek.

Hayley is too tired to respond properly with words, so instead she reaches out and grabs her hand. Cami stills, but then squeezes back, giving her a watery smile.

“Sure, I’ll tell her,” Hayley murmurs. “About her Aunts and Uncles sleeping in coffins, and her Dad being locked away by an evil monster.”

“You have to admit, it is a hell of a story,” Cami jokes through her tears.

Hayley smiles and shakes her head.

“I’m glad you’re hear with me.”

“Yeah,” Cami answers. “Me too.”


End file.
